Dans la Peau de l'Autre
by lagentillefan
Summary: Un gros sac de noeuds sortant de mon esprit tordu...


**DANS LA PEAU DE L'AUTRE**

Le docteur Elizabeth Weir était ravie : elle participait enfin à une mission sur le terrain. Avec l'arrivée du colonel Caldwell, elle pouvait laisser momentanément à celui-ci les rênes de la cité .Mais il s'était tout de même assuré qu'aucun danger ne rôdait sur la planète : il ne voulait pas perdre le chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis.

Elizabeth avait été intégrée dans l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard et elle en était très heureuse : c'était la meilleure équipe d'Atlantis, mais qui s'attirait souvent les pires ennuis, il est vrai. La seule ombre au tableau, c'est qu'on la traitait comme une poupée de porcelaine : John lui avait collée Ronon Dex, le Runner charismatique mais plutôt silencieux, comme garde du corps. Cette surprotection l'agaçait : elle n'était pas en sucre quand même !

Elle vit le docteur Rodney McKay s'approcher d'eux. Elle fronça les sourcils, se doutant du pourquoi de sa présence.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney.

**McKay :** Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth:** Un problème?

**McKay :** Heu…non. Sheppard m'a demandé de vous rejoindre. Il veut que quelqu'un qui a le gène des Anciens, donc qui peut se servir de ce détecteur_(lui montrant le sien)_, reste près de vous au cas où…

**Elizabeth**_(avec un ton furieux) _Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

**McKay :** Je comprends le colonel, vous savez… Vous êtes le leader du projet Atlantis et donc l'élément le plus important.

**Elizabeth :** Mais vous êtes aussi un élément important ! Et Sheppard compris ! Pourtant vous n'avez aucune garde rapprochée.

**McKay :** Heu…c'est vrai mais…_(s'interrompant soudain)_Il y a une activité énergétique !

**Elizabeth :** Où ?

**McKay**_(montrant la direction du doigt) _Par-là. Je crois que Teyla et le colonel n'y sont pas loin.

**Elizabeth :** Allons-y !

**McKay**_(hésitant) _Heu…

**Elizabeth**_(fronçant les sourcils) _Rodney ! Vous m'accompagnez alors c'est bon, non ?

**McKay**_(vérifiant son détecteur) _Heu…oui. Ronon, pouvez-vous surveiller la Porte.

**Ronon :** Oui.

McKay et Elizabeth partirent donc en direction du signal énergétique. Ils finirent par rejoindre Teyla et John, qui lança un regard noir à Rodney. Il vint lui parler bas.

**John**_(chuchotant) _Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit ?

**McKay**_(chuchotant) _Désolé, c'était ça ou elle y allait toute seule…Elle trouve cette protection exagérée. Elle n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

**John**_(menaçant) _McKay…

**McKay :** Je vous signalais juste que je n'aie jamais eu une telle escorte, c'est tout.

**Elizabeth**_(se tournant vers eux) _C'est fini, ces messes basses ?_(surpris, ils se redressèrent par réflexe, comme des enfants pris en faute)_Où est la source d'énergie, Rodney ?

**McKay :** Heu…Par ici, suivez-moi.

La petite troupe suivit McKay jusqu'à un édifice en ruine. Ils y entrèrent et virent un petit objet cylindrique au milieu de la pièce. Chacun faisait le tour de la salle et ils formèrent un cercle autour du cylindre mystérieux qui se mit à briller.

**McKay**_(le remarquant) _Attenti… !

Un grand flash l'interrompit et tous quatre se retrouvèrent à terre, assommés.

**ooOOoo**

Quelques minutes après, Teyla reprit connaissance et sembla stupéfaite. Elle réveilla ses compagnons qui eurent l'air aussi étonné qu'elle voire carrément perturbé. Mais chacun reprit le dessus.

**Elizabeth :** Bon. Il faut ramener cet artefact. Et avec précaution…On en a besoin…

**McKay :** Je ferai appeler le docteur Zelenka.

**Teyla : **Retournons sur Atlantis…Ce bidule est bien sécurisé ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui, oui. J'ai bien vérifié.

Teyla fit signe à John de contacter Ronon pour lui annoncer la fin de leur mission et leur retour sur Atlantis.

**John :** Ronon, nous rentrons.

**Ronon**_(voix off- avec un ton surpris) _Déjà ?

**John :** Oui. Il y a eu un léger problème.

**Ronon**_(voix off) _Heu…Bien.

La troupe partit des ruines et se dirigea vers la Porte. Ils se comportaient vraiment bizarrement. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Ronon le remarqua immédiatement.

**Ronon :** Que s'est-il passé ?

**Teyla :** On vous expliquera plus tard.

**Elizabeth**_(impatiente) _Bon. On peut y aller ?

**Ronon**_(de plus en plus intrigué)_…Oui.

Il composa le code d'Atlantis tout en observant attentivement ses partenaires : le Dr Weir semblait être de mauvaise humeur, McKay était silencieux chose inhabituelle, Teyla avait l'air d'avoir un souci avec son top et Sheppard était d'un calme olympien fait aussi rare qu'un Rodney silencieux. « Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer là-bas ? » Voilà la question qui taraudait Ronon, qui ne s'interrogeait pas trop habituellement. Ils traversèrent enfin la Porte des Etoiles.

**ooOOoo**

Toute l'équipe se retrouva à l'infirmerie pour l'habituel check-up d'après mission prodigué par le docteur Carson Beckett. Il arriva enfin et prit un des dossiers médicaux au hasard.

**Carson :** Bon, Rodney, c'est vous le premier aujourd'hui.

**Elizabeth :** Me voilà…

**Carson**_(abasourdi) _Heu…Non. Dr Weir, j'ai appelé Rodney…

**Elizabeth**_(très agacée) _Je suis Rodney !

**McKay**_(levant la main)_ Le Dr Weir, c'est moi …

**Carson**_(comprenant de moins en moins) _S'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie…Colonel !

**Teyla :** Oui ?

Les yeux de Carson s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait, bon sang ? Tous se rebellaient contre lui ou quoi ?

**Carson**_(contrarié) _A quoi jouez-vous ?

**McKay :** Ecoutez-moi, Carson. Nous avons eu un petit problème sur M7K-468. Mais il faut que vous soyez discret…

**Carson :** Quel problème ?

**McKay :** Nous avons trouvé un objet dans un édifice en ruine. Il a…disons…Agi sur nous…

**Carson :** Quoi ?

**Elizabeth :** En fait, il a changé nos esprits de place. Elizabeth est dans mon corps, moi dans le sien, Teyla est dans celui de Sheppard et le colonel dans celui de Teyla. C'est clair comme ça ?

Carson n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais il était vrai que le Dr Weir se comportait comme Rodney. Ronon riait discrètement de cette situation saugrenue. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas venu.

**Elizabeth/_McKay_** (1) Seuls vous et Zelenka êtes au courant. Nous essaierons de prendre la place de chacun discrètement.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Il va quand même falloir que j'aille aider Zelenka.

**John/_Teyla _:** Teyla…_(grimaçant)_ça me fait vraiment bizarre de m'appeler comme ça…Heu, bref. Je vais vous briefer sur mon rôle ici.

**Teyla/_John _:** Bien.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Par contre, je vous impose une règle et je pense que vous serez tous d'accord : respectez votre corps…heu… d'emprunt_(regardant rapidement McKay/Elizabeth)_. Pas d'excès…

**McKay/_Elizabeth _**_(bougon)_ Je sais très bien que je suis visé…

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Et surtout, éviter les bêtises.

Carson croyait être entré dans la 4ème dimension : non seulement ils avaient échangé leur corps mais en plus les voir se comporter comme d'habitude mais avec un corps différent lui parut vraiment bizarre.

**Teyla/_John _:** Nous n'avertissons pas le colonel Caldwell ?

**John/_Teyla_ et Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Non ! Surtout pas !

**John/_Teyla _:** Il essaierait d'en profiter.

**Teyla/_John _:** Ha…

**Elizabeth/_McKay_:** Bon, vous pouvez y aller…

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté puis se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés : ils devaient tenir le rôle de leur corps donc ils prirent la bonne direction.

Carson espérait que Zelenka découvrirait le fonctionnement de la machine avant que quiconque ne remarque leur nouveau problème…

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth avait du mal à s'habituer au corps de l'astrophysicien canadien : en effet, non seulement elle se retrouvait dans le corps d'un homme mais en plus dans celui de Rodney, qui était sujet aux crises d'hypoglycémie et à diverses allergies comme le citron. Elle devait donc s'alimenter régulièrement tout en faisant attention. Elle se regarda dans un miroir et se dit qu'une petite séance de sport ne ferait pas de mal à Rodney, du moins à son corps. Elle demanderait son opinion à Carson. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre une douche pour se nettoyer de la poussière et des toiles d'insectes récoltées dans l'édifice. Elle s'arrêta net : elle ne pouvait pas décemment se laver, ce n'était pas son corps ! Elle décida donc de régler ce problème.

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(à sa radio) _Ro…Heu…Elizabeth, j'ai besoin de vous tout de suite !

Pas de réponse.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Ici le Dr McKay. J'ai besoin de vous, Elizabeth !

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(voix off)_ Désolé…J'arrive!

La situation était vraiment compliquée.

Du côté de McKay/Elizabeth, les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme il aurait voulu c'est à dire sans personne pour venir le déranger. Mais comme il devait remplacer Elizabeth bien malgré lui, il n'eut pas cette chance. Il avait reçu une dizaine de personnes qui lui donnaient les rapports de mission, ceux sur l'exploration de la cité ou des papiers administratifs. Une énorme pile de paperasses s'était entassée sur son bureau à tel point que Rodney se demandait comment Elizabeth gérait tout ça.

A l'appel du Dr Weir, il se précipita hors du bureau. Enfin une bonne raison pour partir d'ici ! Par contre, il était mal à l'aise dans le corps d'Elizabeth. Il avait souvent souhaité être dans la tête des femmes pour savoir ce qu'elles pensaient mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait exaucé. Il se demandait aussi comment elles pouvaient supporter ces sous-vêtements très serrés. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller pour arriver à se sentir à l'aise. De plus, le regard intéressé de certains hommes de la cité ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elizabeth/McKay vit son corps, dirigé par Rodney, arriver avec une démarche propre au Canadien… « Il faudra arranger ça », pensa-t'elle. McKay/Elizabeth la rejoignit enfin.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Qu'y a-t'il ? Zelenka a trouvé quelque chose?

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Non, pas encore. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(étonné) _Heu…Qui vous en empêche ? Vous pouvez y aller…_(voyant son visage avec un air dubitatif, il se rappela soudain leur étrange situation)_Heu, en fait, non…

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** J'ai besoin de me doucher. Je suis peut-être dans votre corps mais je veux être propre.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(vexé)_ Hey, mais je me lave tous les jours!…Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. Comment faire… ?

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Je n'ai hélas qu'une idée…

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Je crois que vous avez la même que la mienne…Il va falloir que nous lavions notre corps d'origine nous même pendant que l'autre aura les yeux bandés ou fermés.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** C'est ça…

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Misère…Vos quartiers sont plus proches, on va commencer par votre corps, enfin moi, quoi…je crois.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent donc discrètement vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth. Il ne fallait pas qu'on les voie…

**ooOOoo**

John et Teyla ne s'inquiétaient pas de ce genre de préoccupations. Ils avaient déjà vécu en communauté, l'un dans l'armée et l'autre avec son peuple, donc la nudité du sexe opposé n'était pas un problème. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que ça serait rapide et qu'ils regarderaient et toucheraient le moins possible. Mais avant cela, ils se firent une petite séance d'entraînement. Bien sûr, Teyla avait le dessus mais aux yeux des autres, c'était le colonel qui avait l'avantage. John était ravi sur ce point : les Athosiens et les militaires présents admiraient son efficacité soudaine. Teyla étant petite, il avait du mal à avoir une bonne allonge avec ce corps donc le duel tourna vite court. Certes tout le monde croyait que le colonel avait réussi à vaincre Teyla mais une seule chose contrariait John/Teyla : Teyla/John était beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui dans son corps d'emprunt. En effet, contrairement à lui, elle ne semblait avoir aucune gêne à manipuler son corps. Elle profitait parfaitement de ses aptitudes physiques. Teyla/John finit par mettre John/Teyla à terre.

**John/_Teyla_**_(murmurant) _Vous m'avez encore battu, même avec mon corps…

**Teyla/_John _:** Ce n'est pas une question de corps mais d'esprit.

**John/_Teyla _:** Je m'en rappellerai la prochaine fois.

Les observateurs félicitèrent Teyla/John d'avoir enfin réussi à vaincre l'Athosienne. Seul Ronon avait réussi cet exploit. Connaissant la situation actuelle, Ronon souriait jusqu'aux oreilles un sourire moqueur et John/Teyla appréciait modérément.

**John/_Teyla _:** Tey…Heu, colonel, si on allait voir comment se débrouille Zelenka.

**Teyla/_John _:** Pourquoi pas.

Teyla commençait à bien connaître Sheppard : il était pressé que tout revienne à la normale afin d'avoir une revanche. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous deux vers le laboratoire de Zelenka.

**ooOOoo**

La séance de douche et d'habillage du corps d'Elizabeth s'était bien passée. A la grande surprise d'Elizabeth, Rodney n'avait même pas essayé de jeter un petit coup d'œil. Sans doute craignait-il une dégradation de leur relation mais cela l'étonnait car le scientifique n'avait pas l'habitude de cacher sa véritable nature.

Après avoir douché son corps, McKay entreprit de l'habiller, chose qui s'était avérée fort peu évidente et qui l'était toujours. Elizabeth avait félicité les mamans qui habillaient leur progéniture remuante. Elizabeth/McKay pensait pouvoir finir de s'habiller elle-même une fois le caleçon mis, mais le Canadien refusait obstinément. Il était entrain de monter le pantalon quand quelqu'un frappa, n'attendit pas la réponse et entra. Kavanagh. Il se figea face à la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux : le Dr Elizabeth Weir entrain de remonter le pantalon du Dr McKay. Quant à McKay/Elizabeth et Elizabeth/McKay, ils s'étaient arrêtés net, stupéfaits. L'esprit tordu de Kavanagh ne fit qu'un tour.

**Kavanagh**_(avec un sourire satisfait et un regard méprisant sur McKay/Elizabeth) _Désolé, McKay…Je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupé avec le Dr Weir…

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(montant le pantalon trop vite) _Attendez, Kavanagh !

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Wouaille ! Faites attention!

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(se tournant vers Elizabeth/McKay) _Quoi ?_(voyant où Elizabeth/McKay allait poser les mains)_Désolé, mais évitez d'y toucher s'il vous plaît…

**Kavanagh**_(toujours avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage) _Quand vous aurez fini de vous occuper du cas du Dr McKay, Dr Weir, envoyez-le à Zelenka. Il veut lui parler des avancées de son projet…

Et avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse protester, Kavanagh tourna les talons et partit rapidement, laissant la porte des quartiers de McKay ouverte, pour que d'autres membres de l'expédition puisse voir cette situation compromettante.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Je suis désolé, Elizabeth. J'ai bien peur que…

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Je sais…Kavanagh va lancer une rumeur pour détruire ma réputation et le respect qu'ont les hommes pour moi…

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Allons voir Zelenka. Espérons qu'il ait trouvé la solution.

Ils partirent et se dirigèrent du côté du laboratoire du Dr Zelenka. Kavanagh avait déjà commencé son œuvre…Certains membres de l'expédition regardaient Elizabeth et Rodney avec un regard moqueur ou salace. Le tempérament colérique de McKay remonta à la surface.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Ma vue vous pose un problème ?

**Parker**_(militaire1) _Heu, non, madame.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Mad… ? Ha oui, c'est vrai…Alors cessez de me dévisager comme ça!

**Parker :** Oui, madame.

Deux autres militaires, récemment arrivés sur Atlantis et donc qui n'avaient pas encore un certain respect pour le Dr Weir, étaient entrain de chuchoter à ce moment là.

**Klyde**_(militaire2-chuchotant) _Regarde-moi ça ! Elle fait la prude alors qu'en fait elle est plutôt chaude…

**Mothly**_(militaire3-chuchotant) _Comment ça ?

**Klyde **_(chuchotant) _Le Dr Kavanagh les a surpris en plein préliminaires…

**Mothly**_(chuchotant avec un sourire salace) _Dommage que ça n'ait pas été moi…

C'en était trop pour McKay/Elizabeth. Il se dirigea droit sur Klyde et Mothly et leur asséna à chacun un violent coup de poing. Bien entendu, il se fit mal à la main et se la secoua de douleur. Quand il vit Kavanagh avec son sourire goguenard, croyant avoir vu Elizabeth craquer, McKay/Elizabeth était prêt à foncer dedans lorsqu' Elizabeth/McKay le retint.

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(chuchotant à son oreille) _Rodney, non ! N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes.

McKay/Elizabeth lança un regard furieux à Kavanagh et partit en direction du laboratoire de Zelenka. Kavanagh ne l'emporterait pas au Paradis.

**ooOOoo**

En se dirigeant vers le laboratoire du scientifique tchèque, John et Teyla entendirent une drôle de rumeur : le Dr Weir et le Dr McKay aurait une liaison et se seraient fait surprendre en pleine action. Ils se demandèrent d'où provenait cette rumeur et comment avait-elle été créée.

Quand ils arrivèrent au laboratoire du Dr Zelenka, ils virent une Elizabeth furieuse une fureur à la McKay et un McKay mécontent mais qui essayait de la calmer. Voir Elizabeth se comporter comme Rodney était assez perturbant. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

**Teyla/_John _:** Un problème ?

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Heu…Si on veut…

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(criant de colère) _Comment ça si on veut ! Vous vous rendez compte de la réputation qu'il vous donne !

**John/_Teyla _:** ça a un rapport avec les rumeurs qui circulent dans les couloirs ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(s'étranglant presque) _Vous avez entendu ces infamies ! Génial, ça se propage de plus en plus !

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Rodney…

**John/_Teyla_:** Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que cette rumeur soit lancée?

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(grommelant) _Kavanagh…

**John/_Teyla_:** Quoi, Kavanagh?

**Elizabeth/_McKay_:** Disons qu'il nous a surpris dans une position…heu…ambiguë.

**Teyla/_John_**_(levant un sourcil) _Ambiguë ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Je remontais le pantalon d'Elizabeth…heu non…le mien…enfin de mon corps…ça devient compliqué tout ça !

**John/_Teyla _:** Que…Pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Rodney ne voulait pas que je le vois en caleçon.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** C'était votre idée d'abord ! Vous ne vouliez pas que je prenne une douche avec votre corps.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Mais vous étiez d'accord !

**John/_Teyla _:** Stop ! ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Ça va se calmer…

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Avec Kavanagh ? Vous rêvez là, colonel…

**Zelenka**_(intervenant en toussotant) _Mes analyses sur cette machine vous intéressent encore ?

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Excusez-moi, Radek.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Vous avez trouvé un moyen de tout remettre en place ?

**Zelenka :** Non, pas encore. Mais d'après ce que j'ai traduit, je crois que cette machine avait une fonction militaire.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Militaire ?

**Zelenka:** Oui. Mon hypothèse : utilisée pour l'espionnage. Je pense qu'ils devaient transférer l'esprit de leur espion dans le corps d'un homme haut placé du camp adverse. Ils devaient sans doute garder l'échangé prisonnier jusqu'à la fin de la mission.

**John/_Teyla_**_(impressionné) _Pas mal.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(sarcastique)_ Oh oui! Ce que c'est chouette pour nous.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Bref…Zelenka, continuez. Je vais vous laisser McKay pour que vous puissiez avancer et remédier à ce problème.

**Zelenka :** Bien. Vous venez, Ro…Désolé, Dr Weir, je ne peux pas vous appeler…enfin l'appeler…votre corps, je veux dire…Rodney…

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(agacé)_ Appelez-moi docteur ou truc, ça m'est égal! Je veux régler ça et vite ! Il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez dans les parages, Elizabeth…pour donner le change.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit utile.

**Caldwell**_(voix off)_ Dr Weir.

**Elizabeth/_McKay_:** Oui?

**Caldwell**_(voix off- interloqué) _Dr McKay, je ne vous ai pas appelé…J'ai demandé le Dr Weir.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Heu…Désolée.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(soufflant)_ Oui, qu'y a-t'il?

**Caldwell**_(voix off)_ Je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Tout de suite._(après la fin de la communication)_Et en passant, je vais régler quelques comptes…

**Teyla/_John _:** Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Non, non.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Faites attention à votre comportement.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(grommelant) _Je sais.

Il partit mais il avait un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. John avait une vague idée de ce qui traversait l'esprit de Rodney mais il n'en dit rien aux autres. Il sourit à la perspective de ce qui allait se produire.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Bon. Je dois y aller.

**John/_Teyla _:** Où ?

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(souriant de toutes ses dents) _A la salle de gym.

**John/_Teyla_**_(avec un air amusé) _Excellente idée, ça lui fera du bien.

**Teyla/_John _:** Je vous accompagne.

**John/_Teyla_**_(surpris)_ Je n'ai pas besoin de remise en forme!

**Teyla/_John_**_(souriant) _ça, c'est ce que vous croyez.

Les deux femmes enfin les deux hommes quittèrent le laboratoire pour la salle de sport.

**John/_Teyla _:** Et moi, je fais quoi en attendant ?

**Zelenka :** Vous devriez aller voir Carson. Je ne le sais pas encore, mais rester trop longtemps dans un corps qui n'est pas le vôtre pourrait causer des problèmes._(voyant le regard alarmé de John/Teyla)_Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

**John/_Teyla _:** Et bien, elle ne me plaît pas.

Il quitta précipitamment la pièce et partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

**Zelenka**_(le regardant partir) _Je vais enfin pouvoir continuer à travailler…

**ooOOoo**

McKay se demandait ce que voulait Caldwell à Elizabeth. Il n'appréciait pas trop le colonel car celui-ci était adepte de la solution purement militaire. John Sheppard était différent. Certes ils se chamaillaient comme deux gosses mais chacun respectait le travail de l'autre. Le colonel Caldwell avait tendance à dénigrer le travail scientifique, sauf si cela lui apportait une arme surpuissante. Cela entraînait souvent des désaccords entre lui et le Dr Weir.

McKay arriva enfin au bureau de Caldwell et frappa à sa porte.

**Caldwell :** Ha, Elizabeth ! Entrez!

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(murmurant entre ses dents)_ Je ne m'y habituerai jamais._(reprenant un ton normal)_Qu'y a t'il ?

**Caldwell :** On m'a colporté quelques rumeurs…

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(tentant de rester calme) _Ha ?

**Caldwell :** Vous auriez frappé deux de mes marines…Est-ce exact ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Heu…oui.

**Caldwell**_(fronçant les sourcils pour contenir son mécontentement) _Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Ils ne m'ont pas traité convenablement…

**Caldwell :** Ho, vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse…

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** C'est la seule que je peux vous donner.

**Caldwell :** Y aurait-il un rapport avec la rumeur qui circule à votre sujet ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(faisant l'innocent) _Quelle rumeur ?

**Caldwell :** Votre liaison avec le Dr McKay. Il semblerait qu'on vous ait surpris en pleine action…

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(avec un ton glacial) _Cette rumeur est parfaitement infondée…Je reconnais les grandes qualités de Rodney(2) mais j'estime que ma vie privée ne concerne pas la cité.

**Caldwell :** Certes, mais si on vous surprend pendant vos ébats, ne vous étonnez pas du colportage.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(furieux mais gardant un ton froid et implacable) _Je n'ai aucune liaison avec quiconque. Ce n'est qu'une manœuvre du Dr Kavanagh pour me discréditer…

**Caldwell**_(avec un ton réfléchi) _C'est possible…Mais cela ne vous autorise pas à frapper mes hommes !

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(haussant le ton) _Et bien que vos hommes n'oublient pas que moi aussi, je dirige cette cité ! Ils me doivent un semblant de respect !

**Caldwell :** Je leur ferai passer le message. D'ici là, ne frappez plus personne…

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Oui…_(chuchotant)_On verra…

**Caldwell :** Vous pouvez disposer.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Merci.

McKay respirait la fureur. Où était Kavanagh ? McKay/Elizabeth regarda partout et enfin il le vit. Il eut un sourire diabolique et se dirigea droit sur l'abominable scientifique.

**Kavanagh**_(surpris) _Dr Weir ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth_:** Quel est votre problème avec Eli…heu…moi, Kavanagh?

**Kavanagh**_(froidement) _Vous. Vous ne respectez ni moi ni mon travail. En fait, vous ne respectez rien. Vous êtes responsable de notre future perte !

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Je respecte votre travail ! Quand il est bien dirigé c'est à dire pour les autres et pas pour votre petit derrière décharné d'Américain !

**Kavanagh**_(choqué) _Qu…Quoi ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Je ne peux pas respecter un homme qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne. _(souriant méchamment)_Vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit il y a à peu près deux ans ?

**Kavanagh :** Heu…non…enfin…

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Que si votre prétention constituait encore un obstacle pour nous, je vous enverrai sur une planète déserte suffisamment grande pour vous et pour votre ego(3). Et bien, ce jour est arrivé…Stevens !

**Kavanagh**_(d'une voix blanche et paniquée) _Quoi ?

**Stevens**_(en même temps) _Oui, madame ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Composez le code de M6S-768.

**Stevens**_(hésitant) _Heu…Bien.

McKay/Elizabeth attrapa Kavanagh, sous le choc, par le bras, prit un appareil d'identification et traîna le scientifique dans l'aire de débarquement. La Porte était ouverte mais avant d'y pousser Kavanagh, il prit tout de même un sac qui contenait quelques rations et de l'eau.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** En espérant que ça vous fera réfléchir !

Et il jeta Kavanagh à travers la Porte.

L'assistance était médusée. Le colonel Caldwell fut témoin de la scène et semblait particulièrement furieux.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(se tournant vers l'assistance) _Et si quelqu'un d'autre a un problème avec ma façon de diriger cette cité, il sait ce qui l'attend !

**Caldwell :** Dr Weir !

Heureusement, le docteur Carson Beckett et John/Teyla arrivèrent et décidèrent de mettre le colonel Caldwell au courant pour éviter que la nouvelle crise de fureur de McKay ait de graves conséquences sur la carrière d'Elizabeth.

**ooOOoo**

A la salle de gym, Teyla/John et Elizabeth/McKay faisaient une petite séance de tapis de course. Elizabeth fut rapidement essoufflée car le corps de Rodney n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de faire du sport. Elles entendirent alors le Dr Simpson.

**Simpson :** Vous ne connaissez pas la dernière ? Weir a fini par mettre sa menace à exécution.

**Marlo**_(scientifique1) _Laquelle ?

**Simpson :** Que si le Dr Kavanagh était encore une source d'ennuis, elle l'expédierait sur une planète déserte.

**Marlo :** Oui, et bien ?

**Simpson :** Elle l'a fait ! Elle a balancé Kavanagh dans la Porte avec quelques rations sur M6S-768.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _: **Elle a fait quoi !_(avec un ton exaspéré)_Ho, Rodney !

Elle courut vers la salle de contrôle, suivie de près par Teyla/John.

**Simpson :** Le Dr McKay parle de lui-même à la troisième personne maintenant ?

**ooOOoo**

Le colonel Caldwell était sous le choc : un échange de corps ! Il avait peine à y croire mais cela expliquait mieux le tempérament soudain colérique d'Elizabeth. Par contre, il fut très mécontent d'avoir été mis à l'écart. Il vit soudain arriver le Dr McKay en tenue de sport ? et le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard qui s'avéraient être le Dr Weir et Teyla.

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(ignorant Caldwell et furieuse) _Dr Rodney McKay ! Vous êtes devenu dingue !

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(répliquant dans le même ton) _Il l'a bien cherché ! ça fait trop longtemps qu'on aurait dû le mater !

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(toujours furieuse) _On pourrait dire la même chose de vous !

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(surpris)_ Quoi?

**Elizabeth/_McKay_:** Oui, votre arrogance a coûté la destruction d'un système solaire, vous avez déjà oublié ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(gêné)_ Heu…Non.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle cet évènement. Il s'en était suffisamment voulu. De plus, il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour regagner la confiance de ses amis.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Je ne vous ai pas envoyé sur une autre planète pour vous punir à ce que je sache ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Non.

**John/_Teyla_:** Excusez-moi d'intervenir, mais je pense que McKay a eu raison. Ça va peut-être le calmer…

**Teyla/_John _:** Ou alors cela va aggraver les choses…

**John/_Teyla_**_(chuchotant)_ Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup là…

**Teyla/_John_**_(comprenant la manœuvre) _Désolée.

Soudain McKay/Elizabeth se rendit compte de quelque chose.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Dites-moi, Elizabeth_(il grimaça à s'appeler comme ça) _, qu'est ce que vous faites en tenue de sport ?

Il pensa soudain qu'elle avait dû aussi voir son caleçon et se mit donc à rougir.

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(se moquant de lui) _Du sport…_(voyant le visage rouge et paniqué de Rodney…enfin son visage à elle)_Je n'ai pas regardé, Rodney.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(soulagé)_ Ha…_(puis reprenant du poil de la bête)_Du sport ! N'est ce pas vous qui avez dit de respecter le corps d'emprunt ?

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Si. Bien que vous ayez déjà bien fondu, il reste encore du poids à perdre et des muscles à tonifier. Ça ne vous fera pas de mal._(voyant son air dubitatif)_Croyez-moi, vous me remercierez plus tard.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(peu convaincu) _Mouais…

**Caldwell**_(toussotant) _Si je vous dérange, dites-le moi…

Se rendant compte de sa présence, Elizabeth/McKay porta la main à sa bouche : elle avait été repérée.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Excusez-moi…

**Caldwell :** Maintenant que je connais la situation, je ne vous relèverai pas de vos fonctions, Dr Weir. Mais restez tous discrets et évitez les situations…_(jetant un coup d'œil rapide à McKay/Elizabeth)_compromettantes. Par contre je vais envoyer quelqu'un chercher Kavanagh.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(murmurant)_ Mauvaise idée…

**John/_Teyla _:** Désolé de vous contrarier, mon colonel, mais McKay a raison. On devrait laisser Kavanagh là-bas. Il pourrait nous attirer d'autres ennuis.

**Caldwell :** Ce n'est pas à vous de décider…Il revient mais il sera consigné.

**John/_Teyla _:** C'est mieux que rien…

**Caldwell :** Retournez dans vos quartiers…heu enfin…dans les quartiers de vos corps. Il est tard.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Mais…

**Caldwell:** Laissez Zelenka et son équipe travailler. Vous les aiderez demain.

McKay/Elizabeth s'apprêtait à protester mais il s'arrêta. C'est vrai que les évènements de la journée l'avaient épuisé et manifestement le corps d'Elizabeth avait besoin d'un minimum de repos, contrairement au sien qui avait l'habitude de dormir très peu.

Ils partirent tous en direction de leur chambre, excepté McKay/Elizabeth qui avait un petit creux. Après son passage au mess, il se dirigea vers ses appartements. Lorsqu'il arriva au seuil de sa porte, il ouvrit et entra. Soudain, il vit que quelqu'un dormait dans son lit : c'était…lui ? Il se rappela soudain qui il était, soupira et sortit. Il s'était trompé de chambre… Il se sentit observé. ô misère, c'était Klyde. Celui-ci tourna les talons et partit rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à McKay/Elizabeth d'expliquer la situation dans laquelle il s'était trouvé.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Génial…La rumeur va s'amplifier…Elizabeth va me tuer…

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain, après son petit-déjeuner, John/Teyla se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement pour s'exercer avec Ronon et Teyla/John. Il croisa le jeune caporal Greg Portman qui s'arrêta soudain.

**Portman**_(l'interpellant) _Heu…Melle Emmagan ?_(John ne réagit pas)_Melle Emmagan !

**John/_Teyla_**_(se rendant compte qu'on s'adressait à lui, il se retourna) _Heu…oui ?

**Portman**_(intimidé) _Bonjour…Vous allez bien ?

**John/_Teyla_**_(amusé) _Oui…Qu'y a t'il ?

**Portman**_(rougissant) _Est-ce que vous accepteriez de prendre un café avec moi ?

**John/_Teyla _:** Je viens de déjeuner.

**Portman**_(de plus en plus rouge) _Non, pas maintenant…Plus tard.

**John/_Teyla_**_(gêné) _Il faudra que je demande à l'intéressée…

**Portman :** Pardon ?

**John/_Teyla_**_(souriant gentiment) _Heu…Tout dépendra de mon emploi du temps, d'accord ?

**Portman**_(lumineux) _D'accord. Merci !

Le jeune homme partit à son poste, le cœur en fête. John/Teyla soupira, soulagé d'avoir réussi à donner le change : pas évident quand on se fait draguer par un de ses hommes. Il espérait pour Portman que Teyla lui donnerait une réponse positive : il avait presque dit oui. En réfléchissant, il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à un savon monumental de la part de l'Athosienne. Il continua sa route en courbant le dos.

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth/McKay ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis ce matin, certains hommes de la compagnie lui souriaient et d'autres la félicitaient…enfin félicitaient McKay. Qu'est ce qui avait encore bien pu se passer ?

Elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Zelenka, espérant qu'il aurait avancé et y trouva aussi son corps, donc Rodney. Il enfin elle avait l'air très agacé. En effet, les hommes présents dans le laboratoire sauf Zelenka le regardaient avec un air salace voire carnassier. Quand il vit Elizabeth/McKay, il se sentit très gêné et contempla ses chaussures. Voyant ce petit manège, Elizabeth craignait le pire.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Docteur, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Heu…oui.

Ils sortirent du local sous les sifflets discrets de certains scientifiques. Elizabeth/McKay le mena jusqu'au laboratoire de Rodney.

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(contrariée) _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(très embêté) _Heu…Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(fronçant les sourcils) _Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(hésitant)_ Je…Hier soir, je me suis trompé de chambre. Je suis allé dans la mienne pas dans la vôtre.

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(impatiente) _Et ensuite ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Quand je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, je suis sorti de ma chambre et …_(grimaçant)_je suis tombé sur Klyde.

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(avec un ton de reproche) _Rodney…

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(se défendant) _Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer. Il était déjà parti…

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(calmement)_ En résumé, tout le monde croit que j'ai passé une partie de la nuit avec vous?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Heu, oui…

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(respirant profondément pour rester calme) _Bon. Espérons que Zelenka trouve la solution en vitesse. Je réglerai ça après. D'ailleurs, allez l'aider, ça évitera d'autres incidents.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** J'y vais de ce pas.

Rodney croisa le soldat Klyde un peu plus loin. Celui-ci avait le même regard que la veille et le sourire qui allait avec. Cela provoqua une sensation très désagréable chez McKay/Elizabeth.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(furieux)_ Vous voulez une autre beigne?

**Klyde :** Heu…non, madame.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Alors, virez moi cette expression de votre visage !

**Klyde :** Bien, madame.

Klyde détala en vitesse. Prochaine étape pour Rodney : trouver le moyen de retrouver son corps. Mais que faisait Zelenka ?

**ooOOoo**

Notre brave scientifique tchèque se torturait les méninges pour trouver le moyen d'inverser le processus. Cette machine ne semblait avoir aucun bouton, ne semblait s'incruster nulle part ou faire partie d'un autre élément. Ce n'était qu'un cylindre lisse qui émettait une faible lueur. Seul le sommet était en métal. Des inscriptions y étaient notées et il les avait traduites. En observant de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une mauvaise interprétation.

**Zelenka**_(à sa radio) _Dr McKay.

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(voix off- qui avait fini par s'habituer) _Oui ?

**Zelenka :** Heu…Non, l'autre Rodney…enfin le Dr Weir…

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(voix off)_ Oui?

**Zelenka:** Je crois avoir un élément intéressant.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(voix off)_ J'arrive. Je ne suis pas loin.

Et en effet, il arriva rapidement. McKay/Elizabeth espéra vraiment que Zelenka avait trouvé le moyen de remettre les choses en place.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Qu'y a-t'il?

**Zelenka:** J'ai mal traduit. Ce n'est pas un engin militaire.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Quoi ?

**Zelenka:** Il a une fonction spirituelle.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(qui, pour une fois, comprenait de moins en moins) _Hein… ?

**Zelenka :** Cet appareil échange les esprits d'un homme et d'une femme, pas de deux personnes de même sexe. En fait, c'est pour que chacun ouvre son esprit et voit la vie que mène l'autre. C'est une sorte de briseur de préjugés si vous voulez.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Donc j'aurais pu atterrir dans le corps de Teyla, mais pas dans celui du colonel Sheppard…

**Zelenka :** C'est ça.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(caustique)_ Bien. Bien, bien, bien, bien, bien mais ça nous mène où? A la solution ?

**Zelenka :** Je crois que je m'en approche. La machine était dans une salle en ruine, c'est ça ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Oui.

**Zelenka:** Quelque chose de spécial dans cette salle?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Elle était toute ronde et les murs semblaient être faits de métal._(montrant le haut du cylindre)_Un peu comme celui-là.

**Zelenka :** Humm.

McKay/Elizabeth pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de Radek, car lui faisait de même. Puis une idée lui vint.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Zelenka, faites amener une de nos assistantes.

**Zelenka :** Heu, oui._(à sa radio)_Lisa, pouvez-vous venir ?

**Lisa Carloni **_(voix off) _J'arrive, docteur.

Après l'arrivée de Lisa, McKay/Elizabeth expliqua son plan à Zelenka : celui-ci et l'assistante italienne essaieraient la machine. Radek fut intrigué puis enfin comprit. McKay/Elizabeth sortit du laboratoire, ferma la porte et attendit dans le couloir tandis que le Tchèque et Carloni se plaçaient autour de l'engin. Rien ne se produisit. Ils essayèrent même en touchant l'artefact. Rien.

**Zelenka :** Vous pouvez revenir.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(rentrant dans le laboratoire) _Alors ?

**Zelenka :** ça n'a pas fonctionné. Cela veut dire…

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** …que le cylindre est lié au temple. Il faut retourner là-bas !

**Zelenka :** Attendez, nous ne connaissons toujours pas le processus d'inversion.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** J'ai une petite idée à ce sujet. Bon, allons annoncer la nouvelle à Elizabeth et au colonel Caldwell.

McKay/Elizabeth partit en avant, remerciant rapidement et discrètement Lisa pour sa participation alors que Zelenka s'attarda pour la remercier plus chaleureusement puis il partit rejoindre Rodney en courant.

**ooOOoo**

A l'appel de McKay/Elizabeth, John et Teyla partirent en vitesse au bureau du colonel Caldwell. John/Teyla espérait que Zelenka avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'inverser le processus. Enfin arrivés, ils virent Rodney, Elizabeth et Radek tentant de convaincre Caldwell de les laisser repartir sur la planète M7K-468.

**Caldwell :** Non. Rien ne prouve que vous avez raison.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Nous n'avons pas le choix !

**Zelenka :** C'est la seule solution possible…et logique. Mon équipe et moi avons fait tous les tests possibles et imaginables. L'engin est relié au temple.

**Caldwell :** Vous êtes sûr ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Certain.

**Caldwell:** Votre dernière certitude a coûté un système solaire, je vous signale, docteur.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Vous lui aviez pourtant laissé carte blanche, il me semble…

McKay/Elizabeth fixa Elizabeth/McKay avec des yeux ronds : elle le défendait ? Alors qu'elle fut la première à lui reprocher son arrogance et à lui rappeler vertement cet événement. Voyant qu'il la fixait, Elizabeth lui fit un petit sourire. John et Teyla arrivèrent à ce moment là.

**John/_Teyla _:** Vous avez trouvé le moyen de démêler cet imbroglio ?

**Zelenka :** Oui, je crois…

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Mais le colonel Caldwell refuse de nous laisser retourner sur M7K-468. _(avec un air soupçonneux)_Vous voulez tellement la place d'Elizabeth ?

Une expression de fureur traversa le visage de Caldwell. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le ton qu'avait pris le scientifique canadien. Tous connaissaient son ambition mais personne n'avait osé lui balancer ça en face : ça le faisait passer pour un intrigant, un être auquel on ne pouvait faire confiance et manifestement, c'était encore le cas. C'est donc pour cela qu'ils lui avaient caché la situation au début… Et ce damné Canadien !

**Caldwell**_(la voix tremblante de colère contenue) _Je ne vous permets pas, McKay !

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Dans ce cas là, laissez-nous partir et remettre nos esprits à leur place !

**Zelenka :** La machine est inoffensive et le Dr Beckett nous a affirmé que les échanges n'avaient provoqué aucune anomalie dans leur corps.

Le colonel Caldwell accepta enfin, vaincu. Chacun prépara son paquetage et se rendit à l'aire de débarquement.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Au fait, Elizabeth, vous avez une idée pour faire cesser les rumeurs et autres bruits de couloirs ?

**Elizabeth/_McKay_**_(avec un ton malicieux) _Oui.

McKay/Elizabeth souleva un sourcil interrogateur quand John et Teyla arrivèrent. Elizabeth/McKay s'approcha de Teyla/John et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Teyla/John acquiesça et embrassa Elizabeth/McKay. McKay/Elizabeth et John/Teyla se figèrent de stupeur.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(hurlant)_ Elizabeth! Qu'est ce que vous faites?

**John/_Teyla_**_(à peu près au même ton) _Teyla !

Tous les membres présents les regardaient et se regardaient entre eux, s'interrogeant : pourquoi le Dr Weir appelait McKay Elizabeth ? Comment deux hétérosexuels comme le Dr McKay et le colonel Sheppard pouvaient s'embrasser ? Elizabeth/McKay intervint alors :

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Voilà comment je coupe court aux rumeurs : par une impossibilité ! Vous connaissez très bien les penchants de ces deux hommes donc vous savez qu'ils ne feraient jamais ça. Suite à notre dernière exploration, un incident s'est produit.

**Costa**_(scientifique1) _Lequel ?

**Teyla/_John _:** Nos esprits ont changé de corps.

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Plus précisément, les esprits féminins ont été projetés dans les corps masculins et vice-versa. C'est à cause d'une pudeur déplacée dans ce genre de cas et de gaffes que s'est propagée cette rumeur sur le Dr McKay et moi.

**McMiller**_(militaire1) _Vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Je suis le Dr Weir ! Alors, si à notre retour, j'entends encore parler de ça, vous aurez à faire à moi, compris.

**Stevens :** Heu, pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ?

**Teyla/_John _:** Pour éviter la panique. Nous ne savions pas encore si c'était réversible.

**Hokata**_(scientifique2) _Donc dans le corps du Dr Weir, il y a…

**John/_Teyla _:** McKay.

**Hokata:** Je comprends mieux les sautes d'humeur du Dr Weir : c'était celles du Dr McKay.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(maugréant)_ Si mon caractère vous dérange, il va falloir vous y habituer…

**John/_Teyla _:** On peut y aller maintenant ?

**Elizabeth/_McKay _:** Oui. Stevens?

**Stevens:** Tout de suite, docteur…_(hésitant)_Weir.

La Porte s'ouvrit enfin et nos 4 héros la traversèrent : direction le temple en ruine de M7K-468 !

**ooOOoo**

Ils arrivèrent enfin au temple. McKay partit seul à l'intérieur pour remettre l'artefact à sa place et vérifier qu'il l'avait bien installé. Après cela, il revint pour expliquer la procédure à suivre.

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Bon, avec Zelenka, nous avons conclu qu'il fallait toucher le sommet de l'engin pour remettre les esprits à leur place.

**John/_Teyla _:** Comment ça ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Pour le premier échange, nous formions une sorte de cercle au niveau de la paroi. Nous pensons que pour inverser les choses, il faut que nos positions soient inversées c'est à dire que nous soyons à côté de la machine. Par contre, juste un détail : on y va deux par deux.

**Teyla/_John _: **Pourquoi ?

**McKay/_Elizabeth _:** Pour éviter de me retrouver dans votre corps, par exemple.

**John/_Teyla _:** Logique.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(sarcastique)_ Merci, colonel. Bon, quelle paire y va?

**John/_Teyla _:** On y va.

John et Teyla entrèrent donc dans le temple et exécutèrent les instructions de McKay. Le cylindre s'illumina, éblouissant le Terrien et l'Athosienne puis ronronna et enfin s'éteignit. John ouvrit un œil prudemment.

**John**_(se palpant) _Génial, je suis revenu ! Et vous, Teyla ?

**Teyla :** C'est bon, colonel.

**John**_(à sa radio) _McKay, ça a marché. A votre tour.

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(voix off)_ Bien sûr que ça a marché!

**John :** Rodney, allez-y !

**McKay/_Elizabeth_**_(voix off)_ Heu, oui, tout de suite!

Rodney et Elizabeth firent de même et retrouvèrent leur corps avec soulagement.

Ils retournèrent à la Porte pour revenir sur Atlantis.

**McKay :** Elizabeth, je ne penserai plus jamais que votre boulot est plus facile que le mien. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de paperasseries et de plaintes !

**Elizabeth :** Merci, Rodney…

**McKay:** Comment gérez-vous tout ça?

**Elizabeth :** N'oubliez pas que la diplomatie et l'organisation sont mes atouts.

**McKay**_(souriant) _En effet…Par contre, votre petite séance de sport avec mon corps m'a rapporté quelques courbatures…Vous avez fait quoi ?

**Elizabeth :** Heu…Course et abdominaux principalement. Je vous conseille de le faire régulièrement, ça maintiendra votre corps en forme_(lui faisant un clin d'œil)_. Par contre, je comprends mieux votre besoin de nourriture…

**McKay :** Navré…

**Teyla : **Finalement, cette expérience a été bien utile. Nous avons tous noté la difficulté du travail et de la vie des autres.

**John :** En effet._(se rappelant soudain)_Au fait, Teyla, j'ai presque promis au jeune caporal Portman que vous prendriez un café avec lui.

**Teyla**_(avec un ton plaintif) _Colonel !

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. Ainsi cet échange avait renforcé les liens existant entre eux. L'artefact avait donc encore une fois parfaitement rempli son rôle.

FIN 

1 ATTENTION : nom de l'esprit/nom du corps

2 Hé ! C'est McKay, faut pas l'oublier lol

3 Voir épisode « 38 minutes »


End file.
